Amethyst
by Murasaki B
Summary: Zazie, unsure of his feelings, wants to be with Lag, but also doesn't want to cause him pain. Lag though continues to innocently ask not so innocent questions. Sequel to 'Giving The Talk'; rated M for smut in later chapters; yaoi/shonen-ai
1. Cool Grey

And this is the beginning of the sequel I promised to my One Shot Giving The Talk. Though I haven't gotten a _huge_ bunch of positive responses, I promised this and so I feel like having to do it. I'd like to thank these following people for reviewing: **Kei Katsuki**, **Illusionist Owl**, **MediaTec**, **CookieZZ**, **March Rosenqueen **(Me wuvs!), **TehSandman **(You're awesome, man), **omnomnom13**, **Tabi Caracu**, **jadedfox2 **and to whoever left an anonymous review. They somewhat encouraged me to think up at least this first chapter.

Wondering about the title perhaps? I was so uncreative with titles, I decided for a theme: Colors. Whoever knows about the meanings of colors clearly has the advantage of knowing what might happen in each chapter XD. Anyway, it's obvious that Lag would represent red and Zazie blue and both mixed together gives us? _Right!_ Purple, or Amethyst in this case (sounds better, you know).

If you haven't read Giving The Talk yet, you should do that before reading this sequel. Some things might not make sense at all otherwise.

I don't own Letter Bee or any of its characters. Both belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.

* * *

– **Amethyst–**

Prologue  
– Cool Grey –

"How is he?"

"He is still unconscious, but he will wake up soon." Doctor Thunderland was checking the fever thermometer that previously had been inside of Lag's mouth as he said this. "How is your arm?" He focused his one-eyed gaze on the raven-haired Letter Bee before him.

Zazie absent-mindedly stroked his bandaged arm as he kept his eyes on the unconscious boy on the table in front of him. "It's fine, just stinging a little."

Only a small hum in response was heard coming from the doctor as he averted his attention to his newest patient again. Suddenly, a frown curled his lips. There was something about Lag he was staring at with distate, but Zazie couldn't tell what exactly it was that was agitating the man.

"Is… something wrong, doctor?" the raven-haired teen asked, slight worry mingling into his words.

Doctor Thunderland closed his eyes as he turned around, raising one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Something has been worrying me for a while now. It concerns Seeing's health."

"What is it?" the teen immediately inquired.

Dropping his hand, the doctor stared out of a window for a while, before turning back around again. He gave Zazie a hard stare, as if trying to see the answer to his musings within those brown eyes. "You need to tell me exactly how _that_ was caused, otherwise, I won't be able to help Seeing."

Zazie was growing impatient, a scowl plastering itself on his concerned face. "And what is _that_?"

"I'd like to know…" The doctor reached out to remove Lag's scarf exposing his neck, "where this bite mark comes from." He watched the teen on the other side of the table flinch and his eyes widen, while the hint of a blush bloomed on his face.

"Tha… He… I don't know!"

A heavy sigh left the doctor. "You need to tell me, or else it could affect the way I treat Seeing. Do you want me to treat him the wrong way, simply because you are hiding something from me?"

This caused Zazie to think it over again, a pout now apparent on his face. "Fine."

Unconsciously, Doctor Thunderland leaned forward a little in anticipation.

"I…" Without noticing it, the teen began to rub his neck wrapped in his scarf. "I… I… bit him."

The corners of the doctor's lips curled upwards indiscernibly. "Why would you do that?"

Now the blush on Zazie's face began to become darker and darker. "B-Because… Well…" His neck-rubbing became more frantic and fidgety.

Noticing this, Doctor Thunderland approached the stuttering Letter Bee, rounding the table until he was beside Zazie.

"I never– Hey!" It was too late for Zazie to do anything. The doctor had already pulled off his scarf, revealing the patch of bruised skin on his neck.

"Well?" The doctor sent the Bee an expecting glare. "What have you been doing with Seeing?"

There was silence for a moment, only the sound of Lag's slightly shuddered breathing sounding.

"I made out with him, okay!" Zazie suddenly yelled, startling even the usually collected doctor.

_I knew it._ This time, Doctor Thunderland allowed a smirk to cross his features. "Then Seeing doesn't need any further treatment. I'll be making my leave now, since I need to report _this_ to the director. Make sure to stay here until Seeing wakes up." Without another word, the doctor left, leaving a very flustered Zazie behind, who was wondering what exactly the man would report to the director.

The fourteen-year-old let himself fall into a chair beside the table Lag was lying on. _Damn…_ _I'm screwed now, aren't I? What if he'll tell the director now? The director will tell Aria-san and she will tell… Well… whoever she would tell it. And Connor is definitely suspecting something. It's only a matter of time until the whole Bee Hive knows!_

"Z-Zazie?"

Zazie jumped at the sudden voice pulling him out of his thoughts, then looked down to lock eyes with the white-haired Letter Bee staring up at him. "A-Ah… You're awake, Lag." He laughed nervously, feeling a familiar dread beginning to dominate his mind. That dread of Lag asking questions.

"Why are you here?"

_That's nothing bad. _Inwardly, Zazie sighed in relief. _I can deal with this. _"Well… I finished the delivery on my own and let Niche watch over you in that time. Then I had to carry you here after you passed out and I wanted to make sure you're okay. Now I know that you're okay, so now I'll go again." He attempted to get up in order to leave, but he stopped when Lag spoke up again.

"Don't leave!" There was desperation and fear in the boy's eyes and Lag was reaching out with one hand towards Zazie. "I still want to ask you something."

A rather loud gulp could be heard from Zazie and the teen reluctantly sat down again, eyeing the hand Lag had extended towards him. _Should… Should I take it? I mean… What am I? His mom?_ The raven could see sadness beginning to mingle into the boy's look as he didn't do anything. _D-Don't look at me like that! Ugh…_ The puppy-dog-look won Zazie over, even though he much preferred cats. In the end, he took Lag's hand in his and relaxed a little in his chair when moments passed by silently. Zazie could feel the coolness of the boy's hand even through his gloves. _His hand is cold. Maybe he–_

"Zazie?"

Again, Zazie was startled out of his thoughts by the boy's voice. "Y-Yeah?" The dread returned.

Instead of answering, Lag blinked a few times, looking away after a while and seeming to contemplate his words. When he focused his eyes on Zazie again, a smile crept onto his face. "Can we have sex again?"

"_What?_"

* * *

Okay, this is just a short prologue. Following chapters will be around 3000 words long.

First off: It's not certain if I will actually upload more chapters to this. It's still open. I first want to see if this is actually worth continuing and this is how I want to know: I set myself an amount of positive reviews this one chapter has to get within a certain time limit, but I won't tell you these limits. Don't worry, the time limit is quite long, but in case there aren't enough positive responses, I will delete this prologue. The issue is that I have so many things on my mind I want to do. Not only stories I want to write, or stories I am working on already, but also other stuff, like ideas I have for drawing and practising drawing in general. Not to mention school stuff and the brochure I need to design for a youth bureau (they already paid me, you know). I know doing this is pretty stupid, but I want to know if this story is worth making it my first priority for the time being. If it turns out that too few people are interested in this, I _will_ dump this story.

Please don't hate me for this, I really only want to be sure. I'd really like to continue this, since I already have many fun *cough* perverted *cough* stuff planned out for Lag and Zazie, but if no one was interested in it… _Deletion_. Only a _"Sequel: YES" _is enough positive response for me. It'll definitely count ^^ That way people without an account here will be able to give me responses too.

Benze ;P


	2. Indigo

So… I have most of the next chapter already in my head, I only need to write it out. I can already promise you some ZaziexLag smut, definitely rated K+ and maybe even M *becomes gitty with perverted images floating through head*. The problem is that I can't seem to find the right times to write. I either only have few time to write or I'm exhausted from school and studying afterwards. I only had the outline of this chapter written out, which needed _a lot _of additions when the first chapter suddenly received another wave *cringe* of reviews and hit an amount of 11 (I was waiting for the tenth). So I got to writing this morning and finished as fast as I could XP *falls over*.

I wanted to thank anyone that reviewed and gave me the reassurance I needed to make this my most important story right now and not just some side project, left to be updated every few months (which I would've done only reluctantly instead of deleting the whole thing). I used to reply to each and every review I get, but now I can't seem to find the time (as mentioned earlier), but know that I _of course_ read all of your reviews and all of them make me unbelievably happy. Don't hesitate to ask questions though. I'll try to find time to answer them and if I think they might be important for other people to know about, I'll include my own anwser in the following chapter too.

And so I thank the following people who made this chapter possible: **MediaTec **(Don't worry, I'll update more than once a year ;D), **Qismat Qami**, **Illusionist Owl**, **March Rosenqueen**, **Kamo-chan74 **(Yay, ich hab deutsche Fans! :DD Und es ist ein DGM-Fan… *glomp*), **RedHeadsFTW **(redheads FTW indeed! _Lavi_… *drool*), **Klueless9099**, **Kiriko**, **CookieZZ**, **Tabi Caracu** and whoever left an anonymous review.

I don't own Letter Bee or any of its characters. Both belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.

* * *

Chapter II  
– Indigo –

_"Stop running, you damn scaredy-cat!"_

_But he keeps asking those questions without knowing anything!_

_"You're such a damn wimp for running away."_

_I have the right to!_

_"True, but you're still a wimp."_

_Shut up!_

_"I'm your conscience, remember?"_

_Shut up anyway._

_"Just face it: You're afraid of what could happen if you don't do anything against developing feelings for Lag."_

_I… I…_

_"You're afraid."_

* * *

I know running is something only scared people do, but right now I don't care. I just don't know what will happen if I keep on involving Lag with this stuff.

He'll find out eventually, yeah. It's just that I'm not the one supposed to explain to him. And Lag obviously found some kind of liking in me, but he doesn't know that it's wrong. He doesn't know that two guys aren't supposed to be together. He doesn't know that it's not accepted by society. He doesn't know that his actions might affect his career as Letter Bee. He thinks it's nothing big to make out with another guy. He doesn't understand.

That's why I'm running. To break any kind of bond with Lag that surpasses friendship. It's to protect him from both me and from the way people would look differently at him. He'd probably never admit it, but Lag cares way too much about what people think of him. It would scar his kind heart if anyone ever gave him nasty, hate-filled glares, telling him they were disgusted by him. I've seen it happen and I don't want to be the one responsible for something like that.

* * *

Zazie kept on running along sidewalks, past countless houses and people, receiving confused looks whenever others saw his distressed face and annoyed ones when he bumped into someone. He ran until his throat was burning from harshly breathing in the chilly air for such a large amount of time. Until his legs were barely able to hold him. Until his own blood pumping through his veins caused a constant throbbing within his skull. He nearly collapsed, but reached the fountain's edge in time, Wasiolka, his dingo, having followed him all the way. Letting himself fall onto the cool stone and feeling tiny drops of water splashing against the back of his neck, Zazie panted harshly, his sight blurring, while his dingo watched him from a sitting position. The pain after exceeding his physical limits suppressed his frantic thoughts for just a short moment and distracted him from those plaguing thoughts. But that ended all too soon.

"Guess I should head back," Zazie mumbled after a while, getting up to walk back to the Bee Hive.

It only took him a few moments of eyeing his surroundings and he knew where he was, one good thing about being a Letter Bee. You just got to know every nook and cranny of Yuusari. He kept his paste slow as he walked, not wanting to arrive at the Hive at all. He knew he would have to face Lag sooner or later, he just didn't want to do that in the near future. He first wanted to sort out his own thoughts and feelings, before having to talk to the boy again. Maybe Zazie did like him, maybe he even wanted to be together with him, but the raven didn't want to involve Lag in that kind of relationship at only the age of twelve.

Lost in his thoughts, Zazie didn't even realize his fast pace, only becoming somewhat aware again by the time he reached the Hive. He released a small frustrated groan, trudging towards the tall building, basking in the light of Amberground's artificial sun.

"Zazie!" someone suddenly called.

The sound of heavy steps approached the raven and he could hear heavy panting. From only those sounds he already knew who was calling him. "What's up, Connor?" he inquired, turning around to face the newcomer.

The chubby teen came to a halt in front of the other, leaning down and supporting himself on his knees. "The director…" Pants rippled from his throat, disabling his ability to talk for a few moments. "He…"

"Connor," Zazie rumbled, "get your composure straight before talking. Seriously, I'll smack you one of these days."

A small squeak bubbled up from the chubby teen's mouth and he cringed, definitely intimidated. His panting continued for a while, before he finally began to talk again. "O-Okay. Um… Well, the director called for you." Finally, Connor was able to form coherent sentences, straightening up, his breathing still a little irregular. "He said there's a new delivery for you. You should hurry! Aria-san is already pretty angry cause you just up and disappeared."

Zazie huffed in annoyance, glaring at the Hive and the spot where he supposed the easy-going director's office to be. Without giving his friend a reply, he rushed off and towards the Hive's entrance, Wasiolka on his heels. Angrily, he pushed open the doors, scowling to prevent people from approaching him. He jogged up the stairs, keeping a steady pace, until he was walking down the vast corridors of the Hive. He took his time actually reaching his destination, already knowing the heated glare Aria would shoot at him. When he stood in front of _that_ office, his scowl deepened, before he opened the door to enter. As predicted, Aria stood in her usual place in front of Lloyd's desk, holding a clipboard and wearing that stern expression. She caught one glimpse of the person entering and her features immediately hardened into an angered look.

"Letter Bee Zazie, how come we first had to send someone to find you?" Aria's voice sounded pungent, but people that knew her better were able to hear the anger swinging in her voice. "As a Letter Bee, it is your duty to be available at any time during your shift. In case you leave, please inform someone of your whereabouts beforehand."

"Understood," Zazie mumbled indifferently, since he had heard that kind of reprimand already. It sometimes happened that he would leave without telling anyone about it and Aria always would tell him the same thing. "So? What am I supposed to do?"

An exasperated sigh could be heard coming from Aria and her gaze dropped for a moment, before focusing on the young Letter Bee again. "You are supposed to go on a delivery to Regnus. Since you have never made any deliveries into that area before, you have been assigned another Letter Bee to guide you." She immediately noticed the questioning look in the teen's eyes. "I am confident in your abilities, but in this current situation…" At this the woman paused to send the boy a pointed glare, "we think it would be better for you to be accompanied." She held out a thin folder with a few documents in it and handed it to Zazie, pushing her glasses up her nose. "That's all. You are dismissed now."

Zazie left, but only after raising an eyebrow in mock accusation. He knew that nor Aria or Lloyd were underestimating him, so what did she mean by 'current situation'?

Trying to forget Aria's words, the teen, his dingo at his side, trailed back to the entrance again, knowing he would meet his supposed partner there. He was beginning to question who exactly that would be. It must have been a Letter Bee that knew Regnus well. Was it someone he knew? The only ones that he knew that were from that area were Jiggy Pepper and…

_Shit…_

"Ah! Zazie!" The white-haired boy was indeed waiting for the older Letter Bee at the Hive's entrance, wearing a forced smile. Of course, Niche was beside him with Steak resting atop her head.

A lopsided smile also krept onto Zazie's face, though he knew it probably wasn't convincing. He rushed past Lag, knowing the boy would follow. Sighing, he headed towards where he knew a carriage was waiting for them, hands shoved into his jacket's pockets.

_This can't go well._

* * *

Having reached the carriage after half an hour of walking, Zazie and Lag entered and soon could feel the vehicle beginning to move forward, bumping over an uneven path, before reaching the vast area between the towns, the land of the Gaichuu. Currently, Niche was sitting on top of the carriage with Steak to keep guard and Wasiolka was running beside the horse pulling them, after feeling too uncomfortable inside. The raven-haired teen let his mind wander, trying to ignore Lag's presence right beside him. There were seats opposite to them, but a couple was occupying it. The man couldn't keep his hands to himself, the woman giggling embarrassedly all the time. Had they been alone, they probably would have done _much_ more.

_So… what exactly did Aria-san mean by 'current situation'?_

Zazie remembered his own thoughts from when he had talked to Doctor Thunderland earlier.

_"Damn…_ _I'm screwed now, aren't I? What if he'll tell the director now? The director will tell Aria-san and she will tell… Well… whoever she would tell it. And Connor is definitely suspecting something. It's only a matter of time until the whole Bee Hive knows!"_

That was when Doctor Thunderland somehow had pried out of him that he had been making out with Lag.

_So he really told the director. Then he told Aria-san and so… Gah! They're probably laughing their asses off right now. Knowing I feel uncomfortable about this whole thing! Damn that stupid corpse doctor._

"Um, Zazie?"

Only now did Zazie notice how Lag was fidgeting nervously right beside him, his look revealing his hesitation even more. "Wh-What?"

"Can I ask you something?" the boy inquired, unable to keep looking at the older teen. "About earlier…?"

The raven-haired teen sighed, letting his head drop. "You want to know why I ran away, huh?" When the other simply nodded timidly, another sigh passed Zazie's lips. "Well…" He started to scratch the back of his neck, at a loss for words. "I… I just… felt uncomfortable about what you were asking. People usually don't talk about that stuff so openly, especially people your age."

All that Lag gave as a reply was a small "Oh…".

"Sorry. Let's talk about all this later, 'kay? We're almost the–"

That was the exact moment the hoarse pulling them roused and released a sharp and panicked neigh, the carriage coming to a shaky stop. What could be heard were the voice of the driver trying to calm the animal, mingling into the panicked horse's noises and a loud, foreboding wailing.

Immediately, Zazie and Lag were on their feet, jumping out of the carriage, leaving behind the alarmed couple. Pulling out their guns, they rushed to where they could already see a tall armored insect.

"It's a Kaloré!" Zazie pointed out, while seeing Wasiolka and Niche catching up to them. "We need to take it out quickly, or else it'll cause a lot of problems. It's pretty persistent and if we fail at our first try, this thing will be only harder to defeat."

Lag nodded in understanding, long forgotten their issues.

Niche quickened her pace and she soon reached the Gaichuu. Steak hopped off her head to swiftly climb up the insect's jewel-like armor, sniffing around, while the blond dingo alongside Wasiolka kept occupying the Gaichuu. The rat-like creature's eyebrows suddenly perked up and he stopped a little over the Gaichuu's 'forehead'.

"Nnunii!"

Apparently, Steak had found the gigantic bug's weak spot, causing a small smile to appear on Lag's face.

"Steak found it!" he exclaimed, aiming his shindanjuu at the supposed weak spot. "Nocturne #12. Shindan loaded! Akabari!"

A blast of red light shot from the shindanjuu, forming into a powerful blast, hitting the Gaichuu, but partially being repelled.

Nothing happened, but Zazie was quick to react and sent his own shot, Aotoge, at the Gaichuu.

Only seconds later, the insect combusted, the power of the resonation destroying the armored Gaichuu from the inside, its body parts flying into all directions and its insides turning into tiny glistening stars that flew about and illuminated the usually semi-dark landscape.

Niche swiftly hopped back to her partner, after Steak had settled on her head again. She reached Lag quickly, watching as her white-haired partner slumped together a little, releasing an exhausted sigh.

"Let's get back to the carriage," Zazie suggested, sounding a little breathless himself. "We still have a way to go."

They both started to walk back to the vehicle, but didn't notice the deep rumble that came from underground. Only when the ground began to vibrate, did they stop in their tracks. At the same time, they turned to look at each other, nodding. Both pulled out their shindanjuu out another time, aiming it at the ground and looking around.

For a while, nothing happened, the vibrating sometimes getting weaker and then becoming stronger again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the ground beneath their feet burst open, a long armor-covered leg shooting out right behind Zazie.

The teen didn't have enough time to even turn around, before that same leg slammed him to the ground with so much force to knock the air out of him. An eery crack sounded from Zazie's chest.

Wasiolka immediately was by her Letter Bee's side, angrily growling at the tall Gaichuu.

"It's another Kaloré!" Lag exclaimed, frantically running around the insect, while Niche was madly slashing at the Gaichuu's armor, Steak on her head. The young Letter Bee already knew where a Kaloré's weak spot was and he quickly aimed at that exact spot.

Meanwhile, Zazie had caught his breathe again and upon seeing Lag aiming, he tried to get up. He stopped mid-way, eyes widening, breathe coming in short pants. A dreadful feeling began to claw at his chest, constricting it and robbing away his calm.

"Shindan loaded!" Lag's red amber-eye began to glow, emitting a red light. "Akabari!"

Once again, the red burst of light and power sliced through the insect's jewel-like armor, piercing through it until it reached its inside, letting it explode into those familiar twinkling stars.

This time, Lag felt a little _too_ drained off of energy and let himself flop to the ground, hearing Niche land right beside him. Apparently, he still wasn't able to accurately handle the Nocturne and he was still putting too much of his heart into one shot.

"Does Lag hurt?" she asked, eyes wide. "Does Lag want Niche to lick his wounds?"

The boy on the ground simply chuckled in amusement, knowing he still hadn't fully mastered his weapon yet. "No, Niche. I'm fine, just exhausted." Then he realized something with a gasp. "I wonder what happened to…" He was up only a split second later, eyeing his surroundings to find the older Letter Bee. A howl caught his attention and finally he set his eyes on the form lying on the dusty grond, the howling Wasiolka next to him. "Zazie!" Worry beginning to conquer his mind, Lag ran towards his obviously injured companion. He knelt down beside him, once he reached him. "What's wrong?"

Zazie cringed in pain as he tried to move again. "One of my ribs could be broken." He paused, taking deep breathes. "If I move too much, it might pierce my lung and I could die." He cringed as he saw the look of utter shock on his comrade's face. "B-But I'll be able to walk just fine. Just getting up is a problem. So… could you help me up?" Zazie asked with a sheepish smile.

"O-Of course." Lag reached out to grab both of the other's arms, then pulled him up carefully.

As soon as the raven-haired Letter Bee was sitting up-right, he was able to stand up on his own again and hesitantly did a few steps. "I'm fine," he mumbled, seeing Lag's worried expression. "Now let's really get back."

The younger of the two simply nodded.

Together, they finally headed back to the carriage, where the shaken driver was already waiting for them. The rest of the ride passed silently, neither of the two speaking. Zazie grunted in pain every now and then, pain shooting through his body whenever the carriage bumped over an uneven spot on the dusty ground.

_We haven't even reached our destination yet and I'm already screwed over._

* * *

As soon as the two Letter Bees arrived in the small town of Regnus, they checked into a small inn and called for a doctor to look at Zazie. The middle-aged man, Noah Walker, arrived only a short time later, being the local doctor.

"How is he, Doctor Walker?" Lag inquired anxiously.

A concentrated frown had settled on the balding man's face once he had started examining the raven-haired Letter Bee. "Hm… Well, his rib is gladly only slightly cracked and unless he jumps around and does any harsh exercises, it won't break or even pierce his lung. The worst thing he'll have to face is the pain." The gray-haired doctor shot Zazie a warning look. "I've applied ointment to the wound and bandaged it up as best as I could, but you should still be cautious about the way you move."

Zazie simply nodded, staring down at his bandaged chest and briefly poking it. Of course, this caused a little amount of pain and he hissed. A nervous laugh passed his lips, as Doctor Walker's eyes narrowed. "I'll be careful."

After nodding in understanding, the doctor rose from his position sitting on the edge of the bed the teen was sitting on. "I'll leave then." He averted his eyes again, only to focus his gaze on Lag. "Keep a close eye on him."

The white-haired Bee immediately straightened up and nodded curtly.

Beside him, Niche had been watching the whole exchange. She knew that if someone was injured, another person, often clad in white, would come to look at the injured one. This was something she had observed after missions in which Lag got hurt and Doctor Thunderland would examine him. And whenever that happened, Lag was all better afterwards. Meaning, doctors were a good thing, so she trusted someone that was called a doctor.

The man's eyes flicked towards her and she returned his look. "Thank you," she exclaimed, watching surprise mingling into the man's scrutinizing look.

A warm smile then curled the middle-aged man's face. "You're welcome." With that, he left, his steps growing quieter and quieter, until they completely ceased.

"Niche," Lag spoke up, when the room was silent. "You and Steak go eat something. You're probably hungry."

The blond girl only nodded, then left with Steak on his usual place, her head.

Knowing exactly what Lag wanted to talk about, Zazie cringed on the bed.

_Someone up there really likes to torture me. _

The teen sent a heated glare at the ceiling, imagining whatever deity to be looking at him from high above him.

_Are you happy now?_

* * *

As most of you hopefully know, an earthquake in Japan not only caused damages with its intensity, but also a Tsunami that might even have caused much more damage than the earthquake itself. It also destroyed the cooling systems of several nuclear power stations and caused an explosion of which its severeness still is uncertain. This very moment, the incident in Tschernobyl in Ukraine from 25 years ago, where even today people suffer from the outcome, might repeat.

Since the moment I came from school yesterday and my mom told me about it, I've been following the events as much as I could over the news and all this time, I feel useless for not being able to do anything. All people like us can do right now, people that aren't part of the rescue teams… All we can do is hoping that as few people as possible have died and that as many people as possible can be saved. It's not like I know anyone personally that could be in danger, but I'm one of probably many that hopes that nothing happened to people like Hoshino Katsura, Amano Akira and Asada Hiroyuki. If anything happened to my favourite mangaka, I'd probably spend the following months being depressed and sad.

I don't know how it feels when suddenly the earth beneath my feet starts to tremble. I don't know what someone feels that sees his home being swept away by huge waves. It's something I don't even want to experience. But what I do know is how much it hurts to lose someone as close as a parent. It's something I wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through. I was only six when my father died and somehow my mind started repressing memories. I think that's the only way I could cope with it at such a young age. Even though I don't remember much of that time, the pain of loosing my father is something that accompanied me all the time.

Do you guys remember the one part in Giving The Talk, when Lag talked about how he felt when thinking about his mom? That's exactly what I feel when I think about my dad, every time. It's the exact same thing I feel when seeing the current news about Japan. It surprises me, because I never before have felt so emotionally disturbed by something that doesn't even have anything to do with me directly.

One thing that angers me is some reactions I saw in California (At least I think it was there). Two people there were interviewed, one was a father with his child and one was a woman. Even though only hours ago, a man was swept away and drowned in California due the waves, both of them acted as if watching an event, saying they were expecting to see _more_ than just the few small waves that reached them. I feel like punching those two, seriously.

I don't know what one would say in a situation like this. There's not much I can think of, really. I don't remember what was said at my dad's funeral for example… I'm usually a person that doesn't worry much. I keep telling myself that Japan will somehow sort things out and everything will get back to normal, but if the same thing that happened in Tschernobyl will happen in Japan, nothing will _ever_ be the same.

Benze ;P


	3. Alizarin Crimson

I'm so sorry! I was planning to upload this last weekend, but… well… forgot ^^; Hehe… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, for there finally is some serious smut.

I don't own Letter Bee or any of its characters. Both belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.

* * *

Chapter III  
– Alizarin Crimson –

Zazie avoided Lag's gaze, keeping it staring solely at the wooden floor beneath his feet. He had carefully sat up to properly face the other, but all he was doing was avoiding to see his eyes.

"Why aren't you looking at me anymore?" the white-haired boy asked with a shaky voice. "Why do you keep running away from me?" And yet the raven wouldn't look at him. "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Zazie lifted his gaze to look at the other. "We aren't supposed to ever be together, Lag."

"Why not?"

"We're both guys."

"And?"

An exasperated sigh left the older teen. "Lag, have you ever seen two guys walking down a street together and holding hands? Have you ever seen two guys holding each other, kissing each other? Have you _ever_ in your life heard of two guys marrying?"

Throughout Zazie questions, Lag had started biting around on his lower lip, his eyes shifting about the room. "What does that have to do with anything? With us?"

"People don't accept it. _Society_ doesn't accept it." _I'm not even sure if the Hive would accept it._

Lag's biting around on his lower lip became more grave and he now kept staring at a wall next to them.

"I told you that people have sex for fun sometimes and you know that people have it when they love each other. The actual purpose of it though is making babys. You know that too, Lag. People don't accept two guys together, because two males aren't able to have babys. Two guys loving each other is unnatural in their eyes." Usually, Zazie would have blushed while saying such things, but the situation was too serious for him to feel embarrassed. "So… why don't you find a nice girl? One you can… have babys with?"

When Lag's eyes shifted towards Zazie again, there was heat in his usually kind look. There was anger shining in those tear-brimmed eyes, hurt mingling into it, as well as that same determination the boy often showed. "Zazie! Is that really all that matters to you?"

This startled the older Letter Bee and he flinched back in surprise.

"Do you really care that much about what others think?"

"That's not it," the teen hastily replied. "I just don't want you to be looked at as a freak by others. There will be agony and pain. So many people will look at you with distaste and even hate. I don't want you to go through something like that." The teen took in a shuddering breathe, his voice beginning to waver. "You are supposed to be with a girl, not with a guy. What about Silvette, huh? You like her, don't you?"

"But she's not the one I like in that way!" Lag retorted stubbornly. "She's not the one I think about all day! She's not the one that makes my heart pound faster! She's not the one that I like a lot more than just a friend!"

Usually cold eyes widened in shock and surprise, Zazie releasing a silent gasp.

"It's you, Zazie. You're the one I want to see first when I wake up. For the past weeks, it's been like this: Everyday, I told myself I liked you more than just a friend… and everyday, I hoped you felt the same! These feelings I have towards you… they only became stronger when you… when you touched me."

Zazie could only stare at Lag in exhausted astonishment. His gaze seeming tired, his mouth unable to form words. He knew that whatever he would say, it would fail to get the boy's set mind to waver. "Are you willing to accept the consequences just like that?"

Lag only nodded sharply, his heated gaze unwavering in determination.

A bitter laugh could be heard, as Zazie's features turned into an agonized look. "I can't believe you know what you're talking about. You're twelve. I'm fourteen. Even I am still in the stage of learning so many new things about all this. I can't believe that you actually love me."

"Then what _do_ you think?"

"That you only feel attracted to me because I touched you. That… That you only have a simple little crush on me."

"I… I…" Lag went speechless for a moment, contemplating those words for a few seconds. But he soon resolved himself again. "I once had a crush on Silvette, when I first met her," he blurted out, causing Zazie to flinch a little. "I had this thought of someday marrying her and Gauche giving us his blessings after he would have gotten his heart back. But… then I started having these feelings for you, long before that time where you… touched me. Whenever I was around Silvette, the worst that could happen was that I would blush and start to stutter, but with you it's different. My mind is always in such a mess when I talk to you. When I just see you, I already want to run up to you and talk to you. Whenever I start thinking about you I can feel myself blushing. When I'm with you, I feel comfortable and when I'm apart of you, I crave for your presence."

"So… does that mean…"

"I think I _really_ like you, Zazie. A lot more than I probably should."

This kept Zazie silent for a while. All he could do was stare at the other incredulously, in shock and somehow with relief. He didn't know if he should be happy about Lag having feelings for him, or if he should stay suspicious about the younger Bee's true feelings. The things Lag said, the looks he gave him, the way he acted around him. All of it made Zazie simply _want_ Lag to have feelings for him, even though he wasn't sure about his own. So he replied truthfully.

"I don't know what to say, Lag," he mumbled, staring down. "I really don't know."

Lag's shoulders slumped down and he dropped his head in defeat. He was now clueless about what to say or do. Wasn't there any way to show Zazie that his feelings weren't just based on a simple crush? That what made his heart pounding in the teen's presence wasn't just the lust of a pubescent boy? How could he prove it? His mind kept telling him that he should keep talking, hoping to be able to coax Zazie into believing him, but his guts told him otherwise. Lag decided to trust his gut feeling and took a step closer to Zazie. The older didn't raise his head to look at the boy, so Lag cupped the teen's face and pulled it up, in the same moment pressing his lips to Zazie's. He tried to keep that bubbly feeling at bay, since it kept telling him to give in to what Zazie had called lust. So Lag let all his emotions flow into that gentle kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepen it.

Zazie's eyes had long ago closed and he had started to suckle on the boy's lower lip. Without even giving a thought, he cupped Lag's face too, not even realising that now the younger Bee wrapped his arms around his neck, never breaking contact.

Neither of them wanted to stop and both would gladly have continued kissing into eternity, but the need for oxygen forced them to part. When they did, both were panting heavily, a flush spread over pale skin and growing lust apparent in glazed over eyes.

"Do you now believe me?" Lag asked huskily, out of breathe and still standing in front of the other.

A cheeky smirk curled Zazie's mouth and he gave the other boy a small peck before replying. "I sure do." He had felt it. Lag had been comfortable just being with him, kissing him, holding on to him. Now he was sure that the white-haired teen saw him as neither a mere friend, nor the object of his pubescent desires, but that he actually had genuine feelings for him. "And I think I like you too, Lag."

Happy chuckles left Lag, before he hugged Zazie, careful not to disturb his injuries. Absentmindedly, he began to trail thoughtless patterns along the teen's bare back, sometimes lightly scraping his nails over the slightly damp skin. Zazie grabbed his hips to lead him into a sitting position on his lap and the boy gladly followed his movement. Lag's smile widened as the raven's arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from tumbling down and onto the wooden floor.

"Hm?" Lag suddenly mumbled in a surprised fashion. "Zazie?"

"Huh?" was all the older Bee replied.

The white-haired boy sat back a little to look straight at the other boy, but let his arms remain wrapped around Zazie's neck. "What's in your pants? There's something poking me."

One could clearly see only a single thought running through the raven's head: _Shit!_

"Um… tha-that's…"

Lag leaned back more and now could see the bulge in the other's pants. "An erection."

Zazie's eyes that had been lowered now snapped up to incredulously stare at the innocent-looking boy. "You… Wha… Lag!"

"What?" the younger male questioned in a whiny tone. "I'm not that clueless, Zazie."

_Says the guy that didn't have a clue about sexual intercourse just a while ago._ The blush started to die down, but a pink hue still dusted over Zazie's cheeks. "Could you stop staring at it?" His voice was pitched a little higher than usual.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

A low grumble sounded. "Of course!"

"Oh?" Yet Lag continued to stare as if his eyes were glued to Zazie's lower half. "What should I do with it?"

Now this was something Zazie hadn't expected. "Uh… Why do think you have to do something with it?"

"You have an erection because of me, right?" the boy replied matter-of-factly, finally looking up at the teen. "That's why I _have _to take care of it."

_Now that's some logic. _"Look… Lag…" Zazie first took a calming breathe, his eyes shifting around nervously. "I don't want you to do anything you feel forced to do. I don't want you doing anything you don't like doing."

"Who said I wouldn't like it?"

By now Zazie was sure his cheeks were melting from heat. Now he wasn't even able to at least stutter, his lips parted and unable to move. _Stupid, stupid mouth. Stop gaping, dammit! Move! Freaking…_

Suddenly, Lag's face gained a light pink hue, a heavy blush apparent. "I-I… I've had dreams about you… and me. Doing something… like that. I never knew what they were supposed to mean, but when you explained… they became even…" The nervous look in his eyes deepened. He gave Zazie a pointed look, trying to silently continue what he had wanted to say. Fortunately for him, the older male understood.

"Wh-What kind of dreams?" Zazie inquired, tensing a little and struggling to keep a straight .

Lag's eyes lowered to the teen's groin again, the boy biting his lower lip anxiously. "Should I show you?"

Zazie forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to think. He also forgot how to act himself, resulting in him staring ahead in disbelief, unlike his usual collected self. At some point, a part of his mind snapped out of this stupor. Though it was part of Zazie's more perverted mind. That's why now the teen was nodding frantically with an eager expression.

The white-haired teen looked at the other, biting his lower lip, then sat up from Zazie's lap to settle in front of the older Bee. He then lowered his head again. Slowly, his hands inched for the zipper on Zazie's pants, eager fingers closing around it and pulling it down with slight noise.

Unconsciously, Zazie began to tense up, his fingers curling into the bed sheets, his breathe coming in small puffs. Warm fingers slipped into his pants, soon closing around his erection. A small hiss slipped from his mouth and he could feel his cheeks burning up when Lag pulled his member out of the constraint of clothes. He didn't dare to look down, fearing he would come right then and there if he saw Lag's mouth descending down onto him.

Apparently, Lag didn't want to hesitate any longer, since he soon slid his hand up and down the older teen's member, still uncertain about the effects of his actions. Looking up, the white-haired teen spotted the aroused flush on Zazie face and deemed his actions as effective. He then remembered his dream and felt tempted to try something. He warily wrapped his lips around the tip of the other Bee's member, letting his tongue slide over it. A surprised yelp left him as Zazie's hips suddenly bucked in pleasure and shoved the hard flesh so deep into Lag's mouth that it hit the back of it. Lag almost choked and had to suppress the urge to bite down in shock. He even had to keep in the coughs that desperately wanted to bubble up from his throat.

"S-Sorry," Zazie mumbled.

Lag simply shook his head a little, signalling that he was okay and didn't mind. Now that Zazie's erection was half-way past his lips, the younger Bee realised that he would never be able to go further. He tried, but couldn't get it further inside. Of course, Zazie moaned and twitched in bliss anyway. Lag tried to compensate for the space he couldn't reach by wrapping one hand around the rest that didn't fit into his mouth. It seemed to matter not so much what exactly he did, Zazie kept moaning and gasping, no matter what Lag did. When he grazed his teeth over the hot flesh, a long and dragged moan left the raven-haired Bee. When Lag shifted the fingers around the base of Zazie's member only a little, Zazie would hiss. When Lag's tongue lapped out to slide over the underside of the teen's cock, the older Bee released shaky pants. Whatever he did, Lag got different reactions and he enjoyed it. Even though he sometimes felt like gagging and the whole thing seemed weird, he enjoyed it. So he bobbed his head up and down Zazie's erection, noticing how the teen tensed more and more, failing to uphold his composure.

Zazie could feel the heat coiling in his lower regions, pumping throughout his vains. He tried to warn Lag, but the words were stuck in his throat. And so he felt his sticky heat shooting into Lag's mouth and watched the boy's eyes widening to the size of plates. "O-Oh, Lag!" he gasped out. "I tried to warn you." Now it was his eyes that widened to the size of plates, when he watched as _his_ seed leaked from the corner of Lag's mouth, the boy desperately trying to gulp it down. Even his cheeks were puffed out with the load, one hand hovering in front of his mouth, just in case he would have to spit everything out. After a few seconds, Zazie could see how with gulp for gulp, Lag's cheeks retreated to their normal size. When Lag's eyes shifted towards him, Zazie noticed the sudden surprise on the boy's face.

"Zazie?"

All the teen could manage was a "Hm" in response.

"You're bleeding."

Zazie tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?" Only now he noticed something hot and wet sliding down his chin. His hand immediately shot up to his face and when he pulled it away to look at it again, there really was blood on his fingers. "Wha…"

"You have a nosebleed, Zazie," Lag mumbled.

Again, Zazie's hand shot up to his face in order to prevent more blood from dripping from his chin.

"I'll get something to wipe it off!" With that, Lag shot up from his knelt down position and rushed away.

Once the boy was out of sight, Zazie let himself fall back onto the bed, arms spread out to his sides. He immediately regretted the action, when he felt blood sliding up his nose. With a small "Ugh" he sat upright again, wincing when pain shot up his spine from his injured ribs. _Damn, I'm pretty stupid after orgasming. After-orgasm-stupidity? Yup, that's exactly it. Give me a blow-job and I'll torture myself without intending it._

Zazie kept musing this new discovery and almost didn't notice Lag entering. Though he finally noticed as soon as there was a towel pushed onto his face.

"There. That should help." Lag was pressing the fabric to the other's face with a fond smile, his face now cleaned of any semen.

Usually, Zazie would have taken the towel and held it to his face by himself, but he was somewhat wary of touching Lag. It seemed to him as if he would be overcome by lust the moment he would make contact with Lag.

Of course, said boy didn't know this and carelessly placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Is it bad?" the boy asked innocently and with humble concern.

Now there was holding of what would happen. Zazie felt like loosing it. "Lag…" His voice was low, barely a husky whisper.

"Yeah?" The boy felt slightly intimidated by Zazie's sudden change in attitude.

There was something predatory and hungry in the older Bee's piercing gaze. "You still want to know how two guys sleep with each other, right?" His voice never rose from that low whisper.

Lag blushed, but nodded timidly nonetheless.

A smug smirk spread on Zazie's face and he leaned closer to the other. "I'll show you." Careful not to disturb his injuries, the raven-haired teen harshly pulled Lag into his lap, throwing away the towel and savouring the sound of the younger Bee's surprised yelp. "Well… first I'll explain how a woman and a man would usually do it."

The roughness of Zazie's voice right next to his ear sent shivers down Lag's spine, setting him on edge.

"Imagine that guys have the key and women the key hole. Can you imagine what the key and key hole are, Lag?"

The boy pondered it for a while, but nodded after a few seconds.

"When a man sleeps with a woman, he puts his key into her key hole and slides it in and out… and in and out. He does that until… his key bursts."

"Like yours earlier?" Low chuckles sounded right beside the boy's ear.

"Exactly like that. Now, can you imagine how two guys would do it?"

Somehow, Zazie's voice alone made Lag feel hot all over. "Um… I think… one guy would need a key hole. But… But guys don't have key holes, Zazie! How–"

"You have one, Lag." The raven-haired teen let one of his hands, that had been resting on the boy's waist, wander towards Lag's buttocks, giving it a small squeeze. More chuckles could be heard coming from Zazie, the teen enjoying the small yelps he elicited from Lag. His hand slipped past the waistband of the boy's pants, trailing over smooth and hot skin and sliding between Lag's cheeks. Zazie kept going, even though Lag tensed up. "Right here." Shamelessly, he pressed his finger onto the boy's entrance.

Lag jumped at the contact, hands clenching into the older teen's shirt. "Y-You're going to p-put your… your thingy _there_?"

_Thingy?_ For a second, a puzzled expression appeared on Zazie's face. _Can someone please explain to me why Lag can say stuff like 'erection' with a straight face, but apparently not penis, dick or cock? Well… at least penis is something– _Interrupting his thoughts, the raven-haired Letter Bee shook his head slightly. _Never mind._

"Yup," Zazie replied, still talking in that raspy voice. "I'll be doing exactly that. But only if you really want me to."

Lag was silent for a while. Only the fact that he didn't pull away from Zazie in fear and ran away assured the older male that what he was doing wasn't too daring. The white-haired Bee in his lap surprised him by tightly wrapping his arms around Zazie's neck pulling him closer.

"I want you to do it, but… not now." His voice was meek, as if he was afraid of the other's reaction. "Is there another way?"

Yet again, Zazie chuckled. "Sure. We don't have to go all the way. I…" The teen retreated his hand from Lag's pants and instead lifted his other one to his lips, "can just…" He slipped two fingers into his mouth, moistening them with saliva. Once he deemed them wet enough, he slipped those fingers close to the boy's entrance, "do something like this." Zazie carefully pushed one finger into the boy, slowing down when Lag cringed in pain. He stilled any movements, waiting for the other to adjust to the intrusion. A few moments passed, before he tried around and pushed in a little further, pulling out again only seconds later. This time, Lag didn't cringe, so Zazie kept going, pushing his finger in and out. Zazie began to grow uncertain, since Lag didn't show much reaction beside sighing heatedly every now and then. He began to put more effort into his actions, the teen now brushing over something that sent Lag moaning loudly and eagerly pushing down onto Zazie's finger.

"Z-Zazie…" he panted out, "that…"

The raven-haired teen released a relieved sigh. "Does it feel good?" Lag nodded into the older male's shoulder. Now having confirmation, Zazie pushed in a second finger. His movements became faster an harder, eliciting the so far loudest moans and groans from Lag.

The white-haired boy kept trashing around, pushing down onto the other's fingers the moment they pulled out. He became erratic and uncontrolled, Lag unable to tame his own actions. It didn't take long until he could feel a familiar heat within his body, building up and creating a both painful and blissful pleasure. That heat set his nerves on fire, rushing through his vains. "Mgh… Zazie," the boy slurred, before he felt a sticky liquid covering the inside of his boxers. The tension in his body was gone in an instant, his body slumping into the teen beneath him.

Zazie released a shaky breathe, holding on to Lag's small frame to prevent him from falling down. His own manhood was already half-hard again from Lag's moaning and trashing, but he felt too drained off of energy to care. Keeping the boy in control and trying to prevent him from falling down throughout that entire scene had taken all of his energy away. He carefully leaned back until he was lying on the bed, leading Lag's slack body to lie beside him. When he glanced to this side, checking on the boy, he found the other already fast asleep, breathes still hitched and a flush adorning his smooth features. A feeling of peace settled in his mind and his eyelids began to droop, until they were too heavy to keep open. The tension in his body also left and he fell asleep, knowing that whatever was to come, he couldn't be happier than in that moment.

* * *

Ah ma gaaaad! The fluff! D: It's killing me with it's super-fluffiness! *threatens fluffy fluff with dagger* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *flings around dagger*

_Eight minutes later…_

Okay… *pant* I guess I'm safe. *pant* Okay… He he ^^; I still feel stupid writing fluff. I always, _always_ try to keep my stories not too fluffy.

You read right, Lag and Zazie didn't have sex right away. I just can't have those two over-taken by lust and humping each other within seconds. They're still kids, twelve and fourteen. I still feel weird thinking of coming smut… But it _will_ be there.

Bad thing: Next chapter will be the last one. This was supposed to be a mini-fic with six chapters at most from the beginning, I simply forgot to mention earlier, sorry. I also felt discouraged when the last chapter got so few responses compared to the first chapter. I struggled a little with writing this chapter too, cause I felt like my motivation for this was just gone. Beside what I'm planning for the next chapter, I can't think of any good plot ideas. I also took over someone else's Naruto-fic and started to write on that one like mad after months of planning.

Meaning, next chapter is the final of this story and after that I don't think I'll be writing anything for Letter Bee soon. Beside this Naruto-fic, I also have been planning and writing on a DGM-fic for at least a year _and_ I have thousands of One Shots in my head. I have to get those finished too…

Well anyway, I'll do my best to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. *sparkly eyes* Reviews? They'd help my motivation lol XDDD.

Benze ;P


	4. Cerise

Last chapter, guys! And the so far longest. We're getting to the climax of this story, the thing all of you (probably) have been waiting for!

I want to thank everyone for reading, alerting and favouriting. Especially those that reviewed. I forgot mentioning that last chapter, so I'll do that now.

Thanks to **RedHeadsFTW**, **March Rosenqueen**, **Rorian** (thanks a lot for the compliment ^^ I've already donated something, but I just can't stop thinking it's not enough), **Kei Katsuki** (LOL at the Barry White thing XD), **Miyuki**, **Anon again** (AMG OAO Long review long… DGM fan! *glomp*), **Kamo-chan74** (*anspring*), **animefreakanime** and **BlazedBlack** for reviewing one or both of the last two chapters.

Enjoy! ^^

I don't own Letter Bee or any of its characters. Both belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.

* * *

Chapter IV  
– Cerise –

Upon arriving back at the Bee Hive, Zazie and Lag gave their reports to Lloyd and Aria, while their dingos, along with Steak, were waiting not too far from them. They told them how they had encountered two Gaichuu, how Zazie had gotten injured and both Bees had taken shelter for a while, before heading out again to finish the delivery without further complications. Once they finished, they both waited to be dismissed, but no such thing happened and instead they were both being pierced with probing gazes.

"Uh…" Zazie started after a minute of silence and him glancing about the room. "Is there something else?"

Largo Lloyd, who had been leaning back in his large seat, pushed himself forward to rest his chin on his folded hands atop the desk. "There certainly is." His face didn't say anything about what he was implying, voice just as mysterious-sounding. Aria, next to him, as well upheld a stern face.

Zazie's eyes nervously darted from right to left, before settling on the man before him again. "What would that be?"

"You definitely left out a few parts of your report," Lloyd replied. "Something that spikes my interest much more than the delivery itself."

Now both Lag and Zazie witnessed a change in the adults' faces. Lloyd's ever-present and knowing smirk gained an amused look, while Aria's features broke out of the usual seriousness to show the same amusement.

The raven-haired teen questioningly glanced back and forth between the two. _Okay, what the hell is going on here? They sent me and Lag on a delivery for some reason and now they look… satisfied. Don't tell me… _Realization dawned onto the Bee, which seemed to show on his face.

One corner of Lloyd's lips quirked up just a tad more. "You know exactly what I mean, Letter Bee Zazie, am I right?"

The sudden blush spreading over Zazie's cheeks seemed to confirm the man's assumptions. Lag though was still oblivious to what exactly was going on. He kept shifting his eyes from Zazie to Lloyd to Aria and back, unable to figure out what their words and looks meant.

"I assume you'll be… _careful _from now on, Letter Bee Zazie?" The smug smirk never faltered from the man's face.

Hearing those words, Zazie straightened up and slightly puffed out his chest. "Of course I will."

Lloyd chuckled somewhat delightedly, leaning back into his seat again. "Then I'll leave things in your hands now. You both are dismissed."

After giving a jerky nod, Zazie bowed slightly, then turned to leave the office, knowing well enough that Lag would follow him.

_So first things first: The damn corpse doctor definitely told the director and Aria-san about what happened between me and Lag. I guess… the director really sent me on a delivery with Lag for a reason and was hoping for a certain outcome… which… seems to have happened the way he wanted it and– Gah! How is he able to read people's faces so easily anyway? I'm getting headaches trying to figure that guy out!_

"Zazie?"

Lag's voice pulled Zazie out of his thoughts once again. "Yeah?"

"It's about dinner time," the boy continued, Niche sending a pointed look at Steak, who squeaked in discomfort. "Do you want to come over to Silvette to eat?"

A small smile tugged at the teen's lips. "Sure," he exclaimed excitedly.

The two boys silently made their way towards Lag's home, keeping a steady and not too fast pace, giving Zazie time to think, while their dingos followed them.

_So… am I right thinking that the director and Aria-san were trying to get me together with Lag from the beginning? I'd definitely trust them to do something like that. It would make things easier, seeing that the Hive doesn't seem to have problems with two guys… being with each other. Those two seem to have reached what they wanted, so they won't meddle with mine and Lag's business anymore. At least that's what I hope the director meant with 'leaving things in my hands'. Anyway… What about the end? I know the director was somehow telling me to take care of Lag, but it almost seemed as if he meant something different with 'being careful'. Wait! He didn't mean something related to sex, didn't he? Like… using… protection when I… during… _

Zazie released a loud sigh while blushing madly, gaining Lag's attention, but the boy turned away again after a second, seeing how deeply his companion was indulged in his thoughts. Instead, he started chiding Niche for jumping around the roofs and scaring people.

_Okay, so the director wants me to take care of Lag and to… be careful… during sexual intercourse. With Lag. What the hell? Why's he so interested in us anyway? Is he some kind of closet pervert? Along with Aria-san? Sheesh, I seriously can't figure those two out. _

The teen was surprised by the fact that they were already standing in front of Lag's home. Before Zazie could even react, Lag was already knocking on the wooden door. They both waited for a while, but no one opened. This caused both of them to start worrying, since around this time, Silvette usually already would have started preparing dinner – mainly her yucky soup. Lag knocked again, hoping the girl simply had over-heard the first time. But no such luck.

The white-haired teen turned around to the older Bee, showing him his concerned face. "I wonder what's wrong. Maybe she went to buy groceries." He shook his head, seeming to not believe it himself. "But she usually would leave some kind of note."

It irked Zazie to see the other in such a worried state. He wasn't one to comfort, so it took him a while to come up with something that might have helped Lag, but once he opened his mouth, another familiar voice sounded.

"Lag!" the obviously female voice called.

The sound of wheels rolling along stony pavement echoed from the walls of the alley, becoming louder, with a figure closing in on them.

Silvette came to a screeching halt in front of the two boys, a little out of breathe. "I didn't think you'd be back already, so I didn't leave a note."

Lag immediately noticed that Silvette wasn't carrying anything, thus guessed it to be unlikely that she went out for grocery-shopping. "Where did you go?"

The cheery expression on the girl's face saddened and she visibly deflated, releasing a sigh. "We have a problem, Lag."

"What's wrong?" the white-haired boy immediately inquired.

Niche, standing next to him, began to clutch his sleeve, sensing his sudden concern.

"I was trying to make dinner a while ago," Silvette started. "I was just turning on the tap, when suddenly it exploded. Water kept shooting out and I was barely able to stop it. I headed out quickly after that to get someone to look at it. Apparently, our pipes are rusty at a few spots and the plumber told me that the chances are high that it won't be just the tap that could burst. I was lucky not to be hurt by that thing suddenly exploding." At this the girl gained a somewhat distant look. "I think there's a dent in the ceiling now," she mumbled absent-mindedly. "Which brings me to why I was heading out. For the time that everything gets repaired, we need to live somewhere else for maybe a week, Lag. I wanted to ask Aria-san if I could move in with her for a while and also about how this whole repair would be paid. After all, she once told me that I shouldn't worry about things like that and I should leave it to her to handle it. But on my way I met Connor and he promised me to ask Aria-san in my stead, telling me to be here once you get back."

Lag was about to comment, an astonished look still donning his features, but the girl beat him to it.

"Which brings us to our current problem: Lag, I'm pretty sure Aria-san can only handle one extra person to live with her, so you'll have to find another place." She then sent a hopeful glance towards the raven-haired teen next to the boy.

Zazie scratched the back of his head, before giving Lag a sheepish smile. "You can live with me for a while, Lag. I have enough space for a few cats and there won't be a problem if you join in."

The younger male's face immediately lit up. "Sure! I'd be happy to."

* * *

Night was already lowering over the town, covering Yuusari in a blanket of darkness and chilly air. People were retreating to their warm houses, slowly beginning to close down their respective stores.

"I know it's nothing special, but I like it here anyway." Zazie sheepishly scratched his cheek, somewhat wary about Lag's reaction. They were both standing in front of his opened door.

His apartment was organized similar to Silvette's. From what Lag could see from outside, the opened front door lead to a warmly lit hall way, a staircase to another floor to the right. To the left, the door opened into a small kitchen.

Above their heads, Niche was scouting about the roofs together with Steak, Wasiolka watching them as if pondering wether to join or not.

"It's nice," Lag beamed. He felt happy to no end about being able to spend time with Zazie. That he would get to see the place his companion lived at only added up to his joy. But soon something dawned onto him, making his face fall slightly. "Don't you feel lonely?" he questioned worriedly. "You live all by yourself here."

This of course caught Zazie off guard. He gave the boy a reassuring smile though. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it and I don't live completely alone. I still have Wasiolka and the stray cats that visit me every now and then." Just as if on cue, a white cat with black blotches snaked around the teen's leg, nudging its head against him in delight and purring into his pants. It was rather small, probably still a kitten. "Hey," Zazie cooed in a low voice, kneeling down to pick up the still purring cat. Wasiolka watched him with curious interest, as he lifted the kitten to his face. It playfully bit his nose with its still tiny teeth. Zazie quickly noticed the excited gleam in Lag's eyes and held out the small cat towards him. "Wanna hold it?"

Lag seemed to be startled for a moment, blinking at the teen in wonder, the cheery expression replaced by uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," the older male replied reassuringly, straightening up again. "It's not a big deal. This one's still a kitten, but doesn't jump around so much. It's always behaving sleepy for some reason." Without waiting for any answer, the raven-haired Bee placed the kitten in Lag's hands, watching as the boy gave care to his every movement, as if afraid of breaking the small animal with any wrong ones.

Once the cat was positioned securely on one of Lag's arms, the white-haired boy began to stroke it with his free hand. "It's so warm," he mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Let's get inside," Zazie uttered as he stepped forward. "It's getting cold." The other nodded, lowering the kitten to the ground again, before following him inside to the warm coziness of the older teen's house. Wasiolka though had decided to keep watch over Niche and stayed on her post next to the door.

As soon as they were inside, both pulled off the coats, hats, gloves and scarfs of their uniforms and kicked off their shoes. Zazie was about to offer Lag some food, but he halted as he eyed the other closer. There wasn't anything different to before about the boy, yet he felt mesmerized. Only now it sunk into his mind that Lag now knew about his feelings and also returned them. Unconsciously, he took a step closer to the white-haired boy. The other was still fumbling at his hat after he had noticed a small tear in it. He didn't notice the older male approaching until he was standing right beside him, looking down at him with distant eyes. He halted his actions, about to ask if anything was wrong, when Zazie suddenly cupped his face with both hands and inched closer until their lips met. Almost automatically, Lag closed his eyes, navy blue hat slipping from his hands. He tangled his fingers into the material of Zazie's shirt, feeling warm hands on his upper arms.

At first, their kiss was fond and gentle, but with time passing, it grew more heated as Zazie flicked his tongue against the other's lips, coaxing the other to part his lips for him. The raven-haired teen gladly dove into the wet hotness. He savoured the taste, though there was some small part of his mind telling him that the whole thing was simply awkward. That part though was quickly silenced by the rest of Zazie's mind that screamed _"Hell yeah!"_. Something feral began to spread throughout his body, making him become rougher, biting lightly onto Lag's lips, being sure to leave them bruised. He parted from the boy's lips, leaving him panting, only to trail down his chin with his tongue. Something both didn't notice at all: Zazie had backed Lag against a wall and he now was pushing him up against it. It wouldn't take long until the boy's feet would ascend from the floor.

Zazie couldn't decide where to put his hands. Whenever he rested them at one spot, he wanted to feel a different part of the white-haired boy's body. That was reason why his hands restlessly kept roaming over Lag's sides. At one point he even let them snake to the shorter Bee's backside, giving his rear a not too gentle squeeze. He released animalistic growls as he started nibbling on Lag's neck. With each bite, his teeth sunk deeper, until he was eagerly biting around on the boy's skin. Each time he placed a bite on Lag's skin, he licked over it in an apologizing manner, only to go on to another patch of untouched skin. He soon found that there wasn't much room left and so, in a spur of his desire, he ripped open Lag's shirt without hesitation. He continued with his treatment on the boy's chest, soon reaching his perked nipples. Smirking deviously, he lightly tugged at one with his teeth, enjoying the hissed moan Lag released. He impatiently moved on to the other one after a short while and gave it a tug as well.

Fingers suddenly gripped at the teen's hair and he looked up to see Lag's flushed face, his glassy eyes and bruised lips. It greatly satisfied Zazie and so he responded to the boy's action with a silent tilt of his head.

Only pants and passed Lag's lips for a while, until he dared to utter anything in a shaky voice. "Let's… try it," he gasped out, gulping. "_Now_."

The timid, yet demanding tone that one word had held only fueled the fire that kept lashing out at Zazie's logical mind. He only rumbled, before shooting up to throw the boy over his shoulder in a swift movement. Ignoring Lag kicking out of surprise, he rushed upstairs to where his room was. The moment he reached his door, he kicked it open, uncaring about the eery crack that sounded from the now wrecked lock. He threw his pray onto the creaking bed, then quickly jumped after Lag to hover over him. Wasting no time, he attacked the boy's lips again. Meanwhile, his hands wandered downwards. After quick work on the zipper of Lag's pants, he pulled the navy blue cloth off, throwing it into whatever direction. Suddenly feeling way too hot, Zazie literally tore off his own shirt, letting the then tattered material fall to the floor. Only a brief moment of doubt crossed his mind as he thought of the bandages still wrapped around his chest. He leaned back down to Lag's belly button. After dipping his tongue into it, he trailed his tongue over the boy's stomach up until his neck, which he gave a curt bite. He was becoming light-headed from all the heat and the panting, so he rested his forehead against Lag's.

For a moment, they shared the same air, panting into each others' mouths. Zazie felt unbelievably breathless, seeing the pure lust in Lag's eyes. Lust he was causing.

The moment that Zazie felt somewhat clearer again was the moment he went back down on Lag's body to also pull off his boxers. They too were discarded into an unknown corner of the room, never to be discovered again. Lag now lay spread out before him, his open shirt exposing sweat-covered skin, open palms placed next to his head on the pillow. Zazie began to fumble around at his own pants, until he freed his own half-hard erection. He wasn't sure if Lag was still loose enough from their last encounter of that kind, so he hastily wetted two fingers with saliva and quickly pushed one into the boy's entrance. Said Bee only flinched a little, before relaxing again. He hissed a little as Zazie pushed in another finger. Deeming Lag okay to go on, the teen grabbed the boy's legs to sling them around his waist, his pants still hanging loosely around his hips. He still was unsure about what the best way to do something like this was. After all, it wasn't only Lag's first time. Nonetheless, Zazie placed the tip of his throbbing and leaking member at the shorter male's entrance, leaning down until his lips met the flesh of the junction between Lag's shoulder and neck. The moment he pushed into the boy, he bit down hard onto the soft skin, quickly feeling hot blood filling his mouth. A loud growl rumbled from his throat and he slowly kept moving forward. Lag's walls clenched oh so tightly around him, seeming to intend to squeeze his very life out of him. He only stopped moving completely as his hips hit Lag's cheeks. Zazie's breathing was frantic, heaving now, as well as Lag's. The raven-haired teen's teeth were still piercing the boy's skin, blood trickling down onto the white sheets. He wasn't intending to hurt Lag, yet he couldn't keep his desire and lust at bay. The one thing that kept him from shamelessly slamming into the tight heat though was the single leftover part of his logical mind. He knew that Lag already had to deal with enough pain and he didn't want to make it worse. For some reason, a part of his not so logical mind had told him to replace the pain of intrusion with the burning pain of a nice, little bite. _Not smart._

But somehow, it seemed to have helped after all, since it didn't take long for Lag to give his partner a sign that he could move on.

After taking a deep, shuddering breathe, Zazie slowly pulled out, bliss surging like magma throughout his body. Once only his tip was buried, he gently slammed back inside. Both boys released long and drawled out moans, lost in the sheer pleasure. When he pushed back inside, Lag moaned in both bliss and pain. It caused Zazie to frown in worry, but he continued to pull out and slam in over and over, determined to make the other boy feel good. The teen then yelped in surprise as Lag suddenly pulled him flush against his own body, knocking the air out of both their lungs. Zazie watched in flushed amazement as the boy threw his head back against the pillows and tightly wrapped his arms around the other's neck. The raven-haired teen's moans grew louder as Lag bucked against him and moved with his thrusts, the boy's leaking member compressed between their sweat-covered stomachs, smearing semen over their heated and flushed skin. Zazie began to move in a faster and steadier pace, feeling his peak closing in on him quickly. By the look on Lag's face he could tell that his partner was even closer than him. His assumption proved to be right when Lag screamed out, sticky white seed showering over both their front sides. The boy's walls suddenly contracting almost painfully around Zazie enticed his orgasm and he too released his hot semen into Lag. Unable to hold himself up, the raven-haired Bee slumped onto the other boy, hearing a small "Oomph", but feeling too exhausted to move away.

Only pants filled the room for a while, the air thick and heavy with the heat and the scent of their union.

Realizing that he was probably squashing Lag, Zazie rolled over to the side, trying to calm down his breathes. Once he felt a little calmer, he sat up and looked down to his side to see Lag sleepily glancing back up at him. The teen let his eyes trail over Lag's soiled and sweat-covered skin. He felt a little apprehensive about the many bruises on the boy's neck and shoulders. Patches of skin around his lower lip also were turning a purple hue. "Sheesh, you look like some crazy beast attacked you, Lag."

"I _was_ attacked by something like a beast, Zazie," Lag slurred in response, a small smirk on his features.

Zazie lay back down with a thud and pulled his partner into a gentle hug, stinging pain shooting from his injured rib. Pain he was able to easily ignore on his current high. After a small peck on Lag's lips, he dove his nose into the boy's white hair, ruffling it happily. "If you were a cat, I'd tie you to me and never let you get away."

At this, Lag chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't get away either way. It's not like I'd be able to escape even if I tried."

"True." Overjoyed, Zazie pulled Lag even closer. But a frown darkened his features when a thought occured to him. "Lag."

Lag felt a little fearful at the sudden mood change.

"You'll die," the teen breathed with a straight and serious face.

Lag's eyes went wide with startlement. "Huh?"

"And you're soiling my sheets."

It somehow dawned onto the boy what the other was aiming for and calmed a little again. "You mean…"

"We need to bandage that bite of yours, otherwise you'll die of blood loss."

Lag of course took this completely serious, seeing the stern look on the teen's face and his previous calm broke into panic again. "Seriously?"

Zazie was silent, making the boy squirm. Then his face became completely casual. "Not really, but we need to get that patched up anyway. Infections, you know."

Lag's head fell back onto the pillow, an exasperated sigh leaving him. "Zazie…" He didn't see the sly smirk on his lover's face.

* * *

Weird end? Well, I often end my stories with… slight randomness. Ha ha ^^;… That mostly happens when I think the story has too much fluff or too much angst or… Well, you get the point, ne? XD

Anyway, I hope you liked this. I somehow feel both excited and wary about being the first providing… M-rated smut for the ZaziexLag fandom here on FFN. Please share your opinions with me.

Seeing how many people want more ZaziexLag smut, I've been thinking about writing another sequel in (a far away) future. It could take months until I'm finished with my current upcoming stuff, mostly because I have absolutely no idea what to write about. It would be helpful if you guys could tell me if there are any things you want to happen. Any fantasies? :P Just tell me in a review, a PM or an e-mail (my address is on my profile). It really would quicken the process of writing a sequel if you guys gave me some suggestions, wishes and whatsoever. Of course, everyone providing ideas that I'll actually use in the sequel will get a shout-out.

Benze ;P


End file.
